


Time Won't Heal

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There are some things that time can't heal.





	Time Won't Heal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Time Won't Heal  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 140  
**Summary:** There are some things that time can't heal.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 1](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2819128.html) at  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1228401/1228401_original.jpg)

Rodney stood on the edge of the pier on Atlantis staring out at the ocean while his mind, even after all this time tried to deal with the loss of his friend, his other half.

He'd been told that saying goodbye and letting go was the first step in healing but that was right up there with saying time heals all wounds. Which of course was a load of..... Rodney didn't want to be rude but the truth was time didn't heal anything. He still missed Carson as much as he did when he had died a year ago. _How could he not?_Carson had always been there when he needed him and even a few times when Rodney was sure that he didn’t. 

_How was he supposed to say goodbye when it was the last thing he wanted to do?_


End file.
